Je ne peux pas
by octo
Summary: Draco a changé de camp et nous le raconte par ses pensées... il nous explique aussi l'amour qu'il éprouve envers la belle Hermione... Hermione aussi nous expliquera ce qui c'est passé de son point de vue... et dire que je pensais faire un OS!
1. Chapter 1

Salutations à toi, oh lecteur ou lectrice qui lira cet OS. je te demanderais d'être indulgent car il s'agit de mon premier texte, de ma première fic ainsi que de mon premier OS. alors, ne t'inquiètes pas si c'est assez décousu, mais je n'ai pas su me corriger..

j'avoue: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, car ils appartiennent déjà à JKR.

sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture, oh lecteur... **   
**

* * *

**Je ne peux pas...  **(Pensées de Draco Malfoy)

**

* * *

**

Couché dans mon lit, je repense à toutes les fois où je lui ai dit du mal. Je fais le point sur ma vie passée, sur ma scolarité et sur l'avenir qui se présente à moi. Selon mon père et son « patron », je devrais être Mangemort. Mais **je ne peux pas être Mangemort**. A cause d'eux, j'ai foiré mes chances de survie dans ce monde pourri. Pour le moment, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire… quoi **lui **dire. Et ça me torture car seul un mur nous sépare…

** Elle**, je la revois sans cesse, même quand je ne dors pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou, à force de penser à elle, même si je passais mon temps à me moquer d'elle et à l'insulter… je dois faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, je ne peux pas devenir Mangemort, puisque j'ai failli à ma tâche. Si je retourne dans la demeure où j'ai vu le jour, je risque de me faire tuer, ou pire, torturer… Car je ne mérite que la mort, pour avoir servi les desseins de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et je vais bientôt mourir. Tout ce que je désire, c'est qu'**elle** me pardonne. Je ne lui demande même pas de m'aimer, puisque elle ne le pourra pas, je suis son pire ennemi, un « sang pur », et elle est une « sang impur » et je sers le mal tandis qu'elle sert le bien. Je me suis promis de ne plus dire « Sang de Bourbe » car c'est une insulte qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Je viens de découvrir que mon grand père paternel est en fait un mélange des deux... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Au moins une fois par semaine, je m'installais sur le banc qui fait face à la façade de sa maison, et j'observais ses allées et venues. Comme j'ai pris du polynectar, elle ne sait pas que c'est moi (Elle ne sait pas non plus à quel point je suis malheureux,) car, sinon, elle me ferait arrêter par l'Ordre du Phénix dont elle fait partie, ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis…

Elle, c'est Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de 17 ans, très belle, brune, avec une masse de cheveux impressionnante, toujours emmêlée… elle n'a pas trop le temps de prendre soin de son apparence, puisqu'elle passe son temps dans les livres, grimoires et parchemins de la bibliothèque de l'école. De plus, on a l'impression qu'elle a baigné dans l'amour des livres depuis toute petite. En effet, parmi les pièces de chez elle, on remarque une gigantesque collection de livres très anciens, qui n'ont pas l'air d'être moldus. Aurait-elle des ancêtres sorciers dans sa famille ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle connaît tant de choses sur les sorciers et leurs sorts. De plus, je la soupçonne d'avoir toujours eu recours à une potion pour stimuler sa mémoire. Comment peut-on retenir tous les cours à l'école depuis la première année à Poudlard ? Pouvez vous me l'expliquer ? Moi, je ne peux pas, je n'arrive à retenir qu'en mettant tous mes souvenirs concernant ma scolarité dans des pensines, une pour chaque matière… Comme je le disais donc, Hermione est belle, intelligente, certes autoritaire mais avec tellement de charme que ça compensait ce très mauvais trait de caractère…

Avant la fin des vacances où ils vont me retrouver et me tuer, je vais trouver le moyen de lui parler, de lui dire à quel point je suis désolé, et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, même si elle ne me croît pas…

De plus, j'ai des informations complètes à donner à cet ordre du phénix qui sont confidentielles…

Hermione… Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, ce que j'éprouvais, qu'elle me manquait, je me suis traîné à ses pieds afin de lui demander pardon, mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle avait même envie de m'assassiner froidement. Je sais que je vais mourir, mais j'aimerais tout de même entendre au moins une fois dans ma vie une fille sincère qui me dirait à quel point elle m'aime. Mais c'est impossible, car je ne suis pas digne de recevoir de l'amour, surtout venant d'elle, mais je ne serais pas juste si je disais que je n'ai rien fait et que je ne mérite pas ce qui m'arrive.

A présent, Voldemort m'a rattrapé. Je viens de constater que j'ai dit son nom pour la première fois sans avoir peur de lui. C'est parce que je sais ce dont il est capable. Même si cela me terrifie, et avoir entendu les membres éloquents de l'ordre parler de lui comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire criminel m'a permis de mettre un nom sur ma peur, donc de moins en avoir peur.

Vous vous demandez ce que je fais avec Voldemort, comment il m'a rattrapé, ce que je risque et ce que je faisais à l'Ordre ? Et bien je vais vous répondre : j'ai été un agent de liaison entre l'Ordre et leurs « partisans ». Comme vous le savez sans doute, Voldemort a établi son QG chez moi, et il en profite pour refaire les installations magiques : sorts de protection, d'antitransplanage et autres. Comme je savais quels sorts il fallait utiliser, j'ai décidé de me racheter en informant Potter et sa clique de la gravité de la situation, des plans de Voldemort ainsi que de ses partisans. De plus, je leur ai fourni un plan détaillé du Malfoy's Manor, car je sais qu'il faut que Potter se battre contre l'ennemi numéro un.

Entretemps, j'ai eu le temps de découvrir un peu Hermione en dehors du milieu scolaire. Toujours aussi sarcastique et méprisante envers moi, elle s'est tout de même intéressée à mon avenir, à ce que je ferais si je reste en vie après la grande guerre. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Je lui répondis tout de même que seule la fille que j'aimais pouvait me faire reprendre goût à la vie. Et elle me demanda si il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson… comme si elle ne pouvait pas lire le message contenu dans mes yeux ; je l'aime elle, pas ce pot de colle que les Gryffondors s'amusaient, à juste titre, à surnommer Parkindog ! Celle qui m'a pourri l'existence depuis la quatrième année, quand j'ai fait l'erreur monumentale de lui demander d'être ma cavalière au bal. Je voulais le lui demander à elle, mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle était mon ennemie, et j'avais encore à l'esprit le cuisant souvenir du coup qu'elle m'avait donné au visage pendant la troisième année. De plus, elle avait déjà un cavalier, Krum. Je me souviens encore du dilemme qui me torturait entre la quatrième et la sixième année : l'aimer ou la détester ? Je me rappelle encore des crises d'angoisse qui me prenaient car j'étais torturé entre lui avouer mes sentiments et l'honneur de mon camp. En même temps, si je lui avouais mes sentiments, elle se serait fichue de moi et aurait eu une arme contre moi. En fait, il serait plus judicieux de dire que j'étais torturé entre mes sentiments et mon amour propre. Je ne supportais pas qu'on se moque de moi, surtout depuis que mon père était à Askaban et que ma mère était devenue une fanatique de Voldemort et qu'elle me surprotégeait, ne me laissant pas sortir sans escorte. J'avais réussi à déjouer son attention un jour sur le chemin de Traverse, car j'avais une mission à effectuer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me suis rendu dans une boutique de L'allée des ombres, lieu mal famé, afin de faire réparer une sorte d'armoire qui permettrait aux Mangemorts de rentrer dans Poudlard le moment venu. Me jouer de Potter et sa bande était jouissif, mais ne plus pouvoir faire un pas en arrière était en quelque sorte une mort. Oui, une partie de moi était morte, car je ne savais pas que le pardon existait.

Comme j'ai failli à ma mission, car je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, je me suis retrouvé dans un lieu habituel de mon enfance : les cachots du Manoir. Ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, c'est que j'ai pu, avec l'aide de Dobby, l'elfe de maison que Potter a libéré, j'ai pu creuser des galeries afin de pouvoir m'enfuir lorsque les punitions deviendraient insupportables. C'est ainsi que, sous l'œil de ma mère, je me suis retrouvé avec le dos en sang pratiquement une fois par semaine à cause des coups de fouet. Tant de fois je me suis retrouvé à terre, subissant des _doloris _à vous rendre malade pour le reste de vos jours… C'est l'amour que j'éprouvais envers **elle** qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup, à ne pas flancher. Ma mère avait concocté du polynectar pour moi, et je me retrouvais à chaque fois sous diverses formes humaines à observer Hermione chez elle, quand elle sortait avec ses amies, ce qui était très rare, vu la menace qui pesait sur elle. Je savais, par ma mère, que Voldemort voulait se servir d'elle pour atteindre Potter. Potter, je m'en fiche royalement, pourvu qu'il sauve Hermione de cet enfer. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'on s'en prenne à elle. C'est pour ça que je l'avais abordée un après midi, quand elle sortait son chien. Sous les traits d'une petite fille, je lui ai donné ce parchemin, lui disant de se rendre tout de suite à un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. J'avais signé : «Un jeune homme qui donnerait sa vie pour toi.» je savais que je ne reverrais plus celle qui était devenue ma raison de vivre avant un bout de temps, sachant qu'elle allait se rendre au QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Je savais aussi qu'elle allait prendre mille précautions, se faisant transplanner plusieurs endroits à la suite avant d'arriver bon port. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me transformer, car j'étais un animagus non déclaré et il me fallait rentrer. Sinon, je me faisais exploser la tronche par Voldy. Lui donner un surnom m'a appris à rire de lui, et le rire atténue la peur. Je pense qu'il a deviné que je tenais à quelqu'un dans ce monde pour avoir réussi à m'enfuir. Vous devez vous dire qu je suis bien stupide de ne pas avoir pris mes jambes à mon cou pour m'échapper définitivement de chez moi. En fait, ma mère, fanatique, a voulu me donner un peu de liberté. Mais seulement un peu. Elle me faisait boire une autre potion qui me faisait rentrer juste avant le retour de Voldy, car, sinon, elle mourrait de l'avoir désobéi, et moi, ça aurait été pire. Son amour pour moi était fort, mais pas au point de lui octroyer le courage nécessaire pour échapper à l'emprise démoniaque de ce sale con.

J'ai pu m'échapper, et grâce à l'aide de Rogue, je suis rentré dans le saint des saints : le QG de l'ordre. J'ai pu y vivre jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Mais je n'ai pas pu retourner à l'école car j'étais activement recherché par Voldy et ses serpillières. J'avais vu mon père, si fier, se traîner devant lui, et depuis, je n'ai eu que du mépris pour eux tous. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me traîner par terre pour faire plaisir à un illuminé dont le principal amusement qui le détournait de son travail était de torturer ses disciples. Je devais me montrer digne de porter le nom des Malfoy, même si mon père était devenu une loque et avait perdu toute fierté.

C'est là que j'avais décidé de les aider. Avec l'aide de Hermione à qui j'avais finalement dit qui j'étais, je me suis retrouvé protégé et en sécurité. J'avais beaucoup maigri comme elle me l'avait malencontreusement fait la remarque et je n'étais plus le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait car, en effet, je ne me serais jamais abaissé à demander son aide à une fille de moldus. A ce moment, j'ai failli tout lui avouer, que je ne voulais en aucun cas aider l'ordre, mais que les informations que j'avais à leur donner n'étaient que pour la protéger. Quand je l'ai vue, dans cet endroit qui, je le savais, avait vu l'enfance de ma mère, je me suis dit qu'elle était à sa place. Je me voyais avec elle, je me voyais père de ses enfants, vivant avec elle dans le manoir des Malfoy débarrassé de toutes ces horreurs comme les cachots par exemple. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée car personne ne voudrait vivre dans un endroit où il a passé une enfance malheureuse. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mes enfants me voient hanté par les événements qui se seraient déroulés là bas, comme les fois où mon père frappait ma mère devant moi, lui mettant le visage en sang, où il me torturait parce que je voulais faire comme les autres enfants de mon âge, c'est-à-dire m'amuser. Il voulait que je sois le meilleur dans tous les domaines : le Quidditch,les études, les filles…le mal…surtout. Alors, après avoir réalisé que j'allais devoir tuer Dumbledore, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je sais néanmoins que vous me détestez, que vous me considérez comme un meurtrier. Je vous comprends, car ça me torture aussi, je n'ai rien fait pour me rebeller, je n'ai rien fait pour avoir un peu d'estime envers moi-même, je n'ai rien fait pour pouvoir un jour me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte de ce que je voyais. Apres plusieurs séances de torture au doloris, je me suis rendu compte que j'allais tout de même mourir, et c'est pour ça que tous mes sentiments me sont apparus d'un coup. Si vous saviez quel effet ça fait ! J'ai donc réalisé que je l'aimais elle, et ça m'a atterré pendant plusieurs heures. J'ai réalisé aussi qu'elle était du côté du bien : j'étais et je restais son ennemi, surtout après la mort de leur professeur préféré, le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Il ne fallait pas que je flanche, car Voldy revenait pour me torturer encore, ne me laissant donc aucun répit. Il voulait des informations sur le nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, je l'aime trop, je préfère encore mourir, mais je ne peux pas encore mourir car la guerre fait plus que jamais rage dehors, et elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire, il fallait qu'elle soit saine et sauve, alors ma mission serait accomplie et je pourrais mourir, en ayant fait une bonne action. Alors que je priais Merlin de me laisser une seconde chance, Il était devant moi. Avec sa baguette parée à me tuer. Je l'entendis distinctement prononcer la formule de L'avada kedavra. Mais je ne suis pas mort. Du moins, pas au sens littéral du terme. _En fait, j'avais appris par Hermione qu'il y avait quelque chose que redoutait par-dessus tout Voldy : l'amour. Même si il en avait été « immunisé » par sa « renaissance », il en voulait à chaque personne de ne pas l'avoir reçu quand il était petit. Alors, il avait décidé de les faire payer en tuant les personnes qui ne seraient pas ses partisans. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il avait assassiné les parents de Potter : il y avait beaucoup d'amour et de Bien dans leur famille, qui, en plus, était à la base plus riche que lui actuellement._

_ J'ai donc effectué des recherches dans la bibliothèque de l'Ordre, où tous les livres de Dumbledore avaient été transférés, et j'ai pu trouver : le sort de protection ultime. Il fallait éprouver le sentiment le plus pur envers une personne pour pouvoir maîtriser ce sort. Ce soir là, j'avais frappé à la porte de sa chambre, l'épais volume sous mon bras, afin de le lui montrer. Je me sentais heureux d'être avec elle, je me suis senti carrément planer quand elle m'a demandé, d'un air incrédule, où j'avais trouvé ce livre. Elle n'avait pas pu le trouver, ce sort, malgré les recherches ardues auxquelles elle s'astreignait chaque soir. Et puis, elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Alors j'ai senti une bouffée d'amour monter en moi, mais je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser car mon rêve prendrait fin immédiatement. Alors je l'ai laissé faire. Subitement, elle se détacha de moi, honteuse, car elle était dans les bras de son pire ennemi, après Voldy, bien sur, et elle est immédiatement sortie, me laissant seul et perdu au milieu de cette grande maison. Je me rappelle bien qu'elle les entraînait tous au grand combat par des connaissances accrues en occlumencie et en légilimencie. J'avais demandé à en faire partie car j'avais de nombreuses connaissances à partager. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu dévoiler ce que je savais du plan de Voldy, des différentes planques dont il bénéficiait, et, surtout, des plans détaillées de ma maison,et de celles de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, sans compter Zabbini et d'autres Serpentards chez qui je suis allé. Car, bien sur, en bon Malfoy hautain et arrogant que je suis, j'avais exigé de mes « amis »un plan de leur maison avec les diverses entrées et sorties, les passages secrets et les divers mots de passe pour pénétrer dans les salles normalement secrètes de chaque manoir. Je le leur avait donné, avec l'aide de Kreattur, qui ne pouvait me refuser ce service, après la séance de persuasion dont j'ai du me coltiner. Malheureusement, Hermione était hors d'elle, mais elle a reconnu que c'était pour la bonne marche du nouveau plan qui germait dans notre groupe. Si tout se passait bien, à la fin de l'année, Voldy serait soit six pieds sous terre, en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine, soit réduit en cendres, en étant mélangé à d'autres cendres de bois cette fois ci et réduit à l'état de rien du tout, car la cendre n'était bonne à rien… _

Le sort de protection dont vous parlais il y a quelques minutes, j'ai eu le temps de l'effectuer, du moins, à moitié. Car j'étais surpris, et le temps que Voldy me dise adieu, comme tout cinglé psychopathe qui se prend pour le maître du monde qui se respecte, j'ai pu me concentrer. L'amour que j'éprouvais envers Hermione devait se propager dans chaque partie de mon corps, même dans mes sourcils. (je vous préviens, c'est encore plus dur que pour apprendre à transplanner) Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il devait sans doute me manquer un sourcil. Le vieux croûton en face de moi a compris mon manège et a abrégé sa tirade infernale. Il m'a alors lancé ce sort, et je me suis retrouvé dans le coma. Mon corps était encore vivant, mais une partie de mon âme s'était détachée de lui, afin de pouvoir observer ce qui se passerait par la suite. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, l'Ordre avait réussi à me retrouver, et était heureux de me retrouver en vie. Malheureusement, Potter était parti à la poursuite de Voldy pour lui faire payer ses crimes, car il en avait plus qu'assez de la tournure des événements. Bien entendu, Hermione l'avait suivi, ainsi que Weasley. Alors mon âme s'est mise à leur recherche et je finis par les retrouver. Nous étions donc dans le manoir de Parkinson ! Il y avait une forêt qui jouxtait le domaine, et c'est dans celle-ci que j'ai pu retrouver ma Hermione ainsi que ses deux acolytes qui essayaient désespérément de sauver le monde. C'est alors que je vis distinctement mon père (ce salopard était libéré !) qui prononçait la formule fatale en pointant Hermione de sa baguette. Alors, mon âme, immatérielle, s'est mise devant elle, et j'ai essayé de la « couvrir » de tout l'amour que j'éprouvais envers elle. Mue par un réflexe, elle s'écarta, et ce fut Lestrange, ma tante, qui fut touchée par ce sort. J'étais heureux, Hermione était encore en vie. Les autre membres de l'ordre sont alors arrivés et l'armée de l'ombre a alors déguerpi. J'étais heureux, car elle était saine et sauve, du moins pour le moment. Mais elle était triste. Elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Potter et de Weasley à l'annonce du nombre de blessés. Quand elle entendit Maugrey « Fol oeil » annoncé que j'étais dans un sale état, elle se mit à courir comme si elle était poursuivie et vint se jeter sur mon corps. Elle ressentait que je respirais, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Les secours étaient bloqués par d'autres Mangemorts et elle n'avait pas ses grimoires devant elle afin de faire une potion. Un long moment après, elle se leva et alla directement voir Pansy, qu'on avait retrouvée attachée au pied de son lit et lui demanda où se trouvaient ses livres de potions. L'autre la mena vers une bibliothèque et la laissa.

Je venais de prendre conscience que Hermione voulait me sauver. Alors, je pus réintégrer mon corps. Lentement, je me mis à ressentir plein de choses au niveau corporel. C'était comme si j'avais plein de couteaux plantés dans le corps, pire que le Doloris. Je bougeais imperceptiblement, mais Weasley le remarqua. Il était alors allé prévenir Hermione, et celle-ci revint avec un gros livre à la main. En quelques secondes, elle prit les choses en main, se révélant alors dans tout son talent de sorcière. Elle se mit à faire une potion des plus compliquées mais comme elle l'expliquait, c'était la seule qui se préparait en une heure.

Au bout d'une heure, elle était enfin prête. Je devais la boire. Alors, elle m'ouvrit la bouche et me fit boire la potion. Celle-ci avait un arrière goût infâme mais un goût de cerise, car elle y avait mit ce fruit, en grande quantité. Je la reconnus, il s'agissait d'une potion revitalisante qui pourrait peut être me sortir de mon état ou me maintenir dans un état stable en attendant les secours. Mais à sa grande surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et je me mis à vomir. En fait, je n'avais rien avalé depuis plusieurs jour. Elle me porta de l'eau que je puisse me nettoyer et elle me lava mes plaies et multiples égratignures avant de me faire me lever. Oui, j'en étais encore en état de me lever. Elle me mit dans un fauteuil et mit son manteau autour de moi. J'étais heureux car elle s'était occupée de moi, mais surtout car j'avais pour moi seul l'odeur de son parfum. Oui, j'étais complètement amoureux d'elle et je donnerais ma vie pour elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle me regarda et me lança un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur. Elle me lança alors un sort de renutrition **(pure invention de la part de l'auteure)** et je me sentis moins faible. Je me levais et franchis l'espace qui nous séparais puis, devant toutes les personnes présentes, dont Parkinson, je la pris dans mes bras et lui murmurai à l'oreille, afin qu'elle seule n'entende ce que je lui disais, que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et qu'elle était celle envers qui j'éprouvais cet amour ci pur. Elle leva vers moi ses grands yeux chocolat, et se mit à me sourire à travers ses larmes. J'avais une autre raison de vivre : son bonheur.

Je me sentais pousser des ailes et je lui demandais de s'isoler un peu avec moi dès qu'elle le pourrait. Et un autre sourire me répondit. Puis Potter et Weasley nous séparâmes et je dus m'asseoir de nouveau, me sentant encore faible.

Sa potion revitalisante avait été ingurgitée par tous, et nous transplanâmes alors au QG de l'Ordre avec Parkinson qui avait rejoint les rangs des résistants.

Par elle, nous apprîmes que les autres Serpentards hésitaient à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et cela nous donna une nouvelle raison de nous battre ; l'illuminé ne devait pas avoir de nouvelles recrues.

Au milieu de la nuit, je sentis une main se mettre devant ma bouche. Hermione se trouvait devant moi. Elle m'entraîna dans la bibliothèque car mon voisin de chambre, Remus Lupin, ne devait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle se jeta dans mes bras et fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis une éternité, c'est-à-dire depuis que je suis redevenu conscient : elle m'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Elle me touchait partout, et moi, je la laissais faire, car je l'imitais. J'avais envie de la sentir tout contre moi, sans la barrière que constituaient nos vêtements. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Au moment où elle m'enlevait mon T-shirt, je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

-Mon amour, es-tu sure de ce que tu fais ? je ne veux pas te brusquer, et je refuses que tu le fasses juste pour me faire plaisir… de plus, je ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas regretter un jour de m'avoir laissé te faire l'amour.

Mais elle le voulait plus que tout. Je lui ai donne ce qu'elle attendait de moi, et j'ai obligé mes envies, mes hormones et la luxure à se taire de mon côté. Je lui ai donné du plaisir, mais elle restait vierge car je ne voulais pas la brusquer. J'avais envie d'elle, oui, mais je devais me calmer, car si elle réalisait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, elle serait désespérée et elle m'en voudrait à mort.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout ce que je désirais : la femme que j'aime, une raison de vivre, une famille, des amis... Oui, j'avais perdu ma mère, mais j'avais trouvé une grande famille qui me permettait de me sentir chez moi. Hermione et moi, nous sommes aujourd'hui dans une situation précaire : la guerre n'est pas terminée, les attaques et les victimes sont de plus en plus nombreuses, mais l'amour nous a sauvé d'une mort pire. Car mourir sans savoir qu'on est aimé, je ne le souhaite à personne, quoique Voldy le mérite parfaitement. Nous avons un nouveau plan. Nous devons renvoyer les anciens partisans de Voldemort chez eux afin de saper les plans du Mal. Oui, c'est une mission suicide, mais tous, nous voulons la paix, et nos rangs ne cessent de grossir. De plus, tous les désignés se sont désignés eux même, sachant qu'il s'agit pratiquement d'une mission suicide. Ils sont prêts à mourir pour la liberté et le bien.

Demain, nous serons vainqueurs, demain, nous serons libres ou morts car notre cri de guerre est : « vivre libre ou mourir ». Mais vu que Voldy est déjà très affaibli, ce sera lui qui mourra, de préférence seul…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**PS: ai-je le droit de demander à ceux qui ont lu ma fic de me faire des rewiews? je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que vous m'en ferez, afin de me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce qu'il y a à corriger, et ce que vous avez aimé...**

**OooooCTooooO **

11


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, comme promis, voici la suite et la vraie fin de cette fic, qui se situe pendant la guerre opposant l'ordre du phénix et les partisants de Voldemort. 

je le redis: ces personnages appartiennent tous à JKR...

_**Je ne peux pas…**_ _(Pensées de Hermione Granger)_

Je vis une petite fille s'approcher de moi. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dix ans. Elle était belle, brune, et avait l'air d'une petite fille inquiète. Elle me tendit un morceau de parchemin. Serait-elle une petite sorcière ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la questionner : elle s'enfuit en courant. J'ouvris ma porte et entrai chez moi. Je déroulai le parchemin.

_« Je sais que tu n'es pas en sécurité. Mettez- vous, toi et tes parents, à l'abri, mais sans laisser de traces du lieu où vous vous rendrez, car Voldemort te cherche et fera tout pour t'atteindre._

_Un jeune homme qui donnerait sa vie pour toi.»_

Alors, sans perdre une seule seconde, je fis mes bagages pour la rentrée, pris des vêtements pour mes parents, et, après les avoir mis dans la cheminée, y pénétrai à mon tour et prononçai une série de phrases sans suite. Puis, à la fin, pendant que nous tourbillonnions, je dis distinctement « 1, square Grimmaurd ! »

En passant entre le 10 et le 14, le numéro 12 apparut. Un beau manoir qui avait l'air de sortir du néant. Enfin, mes parents étaient en sécurité. Et moi aussi. Curieusement, j'avais gardé le mot du jeune homme. Mais je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Le QG était catastrophé : il y avait encore eu une attaque. Des moldus étaient décédés, à cause des détraqueurs. Et d'autres avaient été torturés à coups de doloris… J'étais véritablement indignée. J'en avais plus qu'assez des mauvais coups des Mangemorts envers les moldus. Sans un seul mot, je me rendis dans l'ancienne bibliothèque de Sirius Black. Mais pour cela, j'étais obligée de passer devant le portrait de la mère de celui-ci. Ce portrait se mit à parler : « Que fait encore cette Sang de Bourbe dans ma maison ? » Je ne relevai même pas la pique et m'en fus dans la bibliothèque. Je recherchais divers sorts qui mettraient mes parents en sécurité en cas d'attaque. Je tombai sur un passage d'un livre de magie noire : _Comment inventer de nouveaux sorts ou les modifier ? »_

Je se mis à travailler. Les jours suivants, j'avais réussi à transformer un _stupefix_ en un _avada stupefix_. Je me mis à rire. Harry avait mis Kreattur à ma disposition, et celui-ci était bien obligé de m'obéir. Mais, comme il ne tenait pas sa langue et m'insultait, malgré mon engagement pour la libération des elfes de maison, j'essayai le sort sur lui. Il resta stupéfixié pendant environ 48 heures complètes, voire un peu plus. J'étais sur la bonne voie.

Cependant, j'eu, à mon sens, une mauvaise nouvelle : Rogue n'était pas un traître. McGonnagal avait trouvé un papier du professeur Dumbledore lui-même disant que Rogue avait obligation de le tuer si les choses tournaient mal. De plus, ce papier avait été dupliqué en plusieurs exemplaires et était accompagné d'un rapport. Celui-ci, sur un parchemin de 10 mètres de long, détenait des informations à peu près illisibles, tant Rogue écrivait comme des pattes de mouches. J'avais cependant la faculté de lire à peu près n'importe quelle écriture et, après avoir congédié les personnes qui ne devaient rien savoir, je lançai un sort de discrétion sur la pièce et pris la parole. J'énumérai ainsi pendant deux heures les méfaits de Voldemort qui furent commis pendant les deux années ayant suivi son retour parmi les vivants, même si on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit, à proprement parler, tout à fait vivant.

Mais je me sentais mal. A la fin de ma lecture, je me tus, et je ne pouvais pas cacher mes larmes. Ainsi, j'avais compris qu'il manipulait la plupart des personnes, les contraignant à lui obéir à coups de doloris s'il le fallait. Et je n'avais même pas encore réalisé qu'il avait contraint des moldus à en tuer d'autres sous l'imperium ! Bouleversée, je me jetai contre Harry et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis, après quelques minutes, je me calmai et demandai aux personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire les frères Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Tonks, le professeur McGonnagal et Harry, les projets immédiats pour contrer ce fou de Voldemort. Ils allaient nous répondre quand Ginny frappa à la porte de la salle de réunion. Ron ouvrit et s'apprêtait à incendier sa petite sœur quand elle lui montra du doigt une forme allongée sur le canapé du salon. Une cape noire cachait une autre personne qui était postée devant la fenêtre. Je poussai un hurlement car je reconnu Malfoy. Il était vraiment mal en point et ne semblait pas conscient.

Le professeur Rogue s'était retourné en m'entendant farfouiller dans le livre de potions posé sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. Il me dit que je n'allais rien trouver dedans parce que ce n'était qu'une conséquence des doloris à répétition. Mais j'avais lu quelque chose à ce sujet justement, et je savais qu'en cas l'exposition répétée aux doloris, seule une potion pouvait le revigorer. J'avais des idées. Mais je ne pouvais les vérifier que dans les livres de magie noire des ancêtres de Sirius.

Après une dizaine d'heures de recherches, j'ai pu trouver une potion revitalisante. Mais la plus rapide prenait deux jours entiers de préparation. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il me fallait aider Malfoy, c'était plus fort que moi. Je m'étais attirée les reproches de mes amis, car ils ne comprenaient pas que je puisse aider un traître. En attendant et en surveillant la potion, j'ai eu l'intuition d'interroger le parchemin qui m'avait averti que j'étais en danger et j'eu une révélation qui m'obligea à m'asseoir : la personne qui me l'avait envoyé et qui avait signé « _Un jeune homme qui donnerait sa vie pour toi_ » était Malfoy. Malfoy ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais décidé de le sauver coûte que coûte. Car je voulais avoir les réponses à mes questions, à savoir depuis quand il m'aimait et ce qu'il voulait faire ici.

J'ai pu lui administrer quelques heures plus tard la potion et il dormit 24 heures : la potion faisait effet. Entretemps, Rogue avait subi un interrogatoire serré par Harry et Rémus afin de savoir les plans de Voldemort.

Bref, j'étais au courant de beaucoup de choses, et Rogue m'avait demandé de veiller sur lui, il m'a dit que je comprendrais pourquoi à son réveil.

Malfoy et moi en avions beaucoup discuté après son réveil. Il m'avait en fait parlé des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers moi. Il était depuis environ trois ans amoureux de moi ! Par Merlin ! Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait pendant le début des vacances : en fait, plusieurs personnes rodaient près de chez moi pour pouvoir m'observer. Je m'en rappelais, des personnes qui venaient dans le parc à côté de chez moi, et qui m'observaient, ne me lâchant pas du regard, et ce, une fois par semaine. Et quand je lui ai demandé la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas échappé, il m'a répondu que c'était une des conséquences d'une potion que sa mère lui faisait boire après lui avoir administré du Polynectar. Je me sentais vraiment très mal. Je me suis donc posé la question suivante : « _Quelle mère serait assez ignoble pour obliger son unique enfant à retourner vers les lieux de ses souffrances ?_ » J'étais de plus en plus étonnée par ce que je découvrais sur Draco. J'ai appris qu'il avait toujours refusé de devenir Mangemort, mais qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter sa marque. Il ne savait pas comment la retirer, mais j'avais promis de chercher dans les livres que je connaissais.

Les jours sont passés, et avec eux, les vacances, si on pouvait les appeler comme ça. Nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir seuls, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre ce luxe, car le Charognard avait fait de nouveau son apparition. Entretemps, Malfoy nous a expliqué les différentes dispositions des maisons des Mangemorts. En effet, il avait eu le temps d'élaborer les plans de toutes les maisons de ses amis, entre autres, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkindog, euh, Parkinson et Zabbini. Je me sentais assez bien avec lui, quand nous étions dans la bibliothèque, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui donner mon cœur, il m'avait fait trop de mal. J'étais assez heureuse tout de même, car Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Malfoy, mais pas au point de lui faire confiance…

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais fait des recherches dans tous les livres que j'avais trouvés, et je n'ai pas pu trouver la potion ou la formule pour retirer cette infâme marque…

Bref, après avoir toutes les nuits compulsé tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Sirius, je me suis décidée à demander à Harry si nous ne pouvions pas monter dans le grenier afin de trouver les autres livres qui auraient été rangés là haut. Malfoy, ce jour là, était resté avec les Aurors, car il leur révélait des informations capitales sur les Mangemorts, entre autres leurs noms, adresses, rang, professions… de plus, mes connaissances en Légilimencie et en Occlumencie aideraient Harry à vaincre Voldemort. A ma grande surprise, Malfoy vint contribuer à ces cours car il avis de bonnes connaissances en ces deux disciplines…

Moi, j'ai pu trouver au bout de quelques jours de recherche intense, une potion à réaliser en 2 mois… je ne savais pas comment faire, la rentrée avait lieu dans quelques jours, et il lui fallait la prendre cette potion, s'il ne voulait pas ressentir les « appels » fréquents de Voldemort à travers sa marque et qui le torturaient tellement elle lui brûlait. Finalement, je suis partie à l'école avec Harry et Ron, sachant que nous allions rater la moitié des cours de l'année de part notre recherche active des horcruxes. Je ne me sentais pas tranquille, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne savais pas qui cela concernait plus précisément. C'est seulement quand nous reçûmes la visite de Mr Weasley que nous apprîmes que Malfoy avait été fait prisonnier par Voldemort. Il serait exécuté, malheureusement, et cela m'a mise dans une rage noire. Nous sortîmes de Poudlard et nous transplanâmes directement au QG. Celui-ci était dévasté. Heureusement, les salles où nous avions fait nos expériences et celles qui contenaient nos livres et recherches avaient été épargnées, car elle étaient indécelables. J'avais fait boire à chaque membre de l'Ordre une potion qui le localiserait sur le globe, alors, j'en ai donné à Malfoy aussi. Et nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il était chez Parkindog. Nous transplânames chez elle, et tout alla très vite. Nous libérâmes les prisonniers, dont Parkindog elle-même, et nous arrivâmes au grand salon. Draco était sur le sol, sans vie, et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air mort. J'ai à ce moment espéré de toutes mes forces qu'il ait eu le temps d'effectuer le sort de protection dont on avait parlé lui et moi… Nous nous rendîmes tous les trois, avec Ron et Harry, dans la forêt jouxtant le manoir Parkinson, et nous engageâmes les hostilités. Le seul problème, c'est que le vieux croûton de camembert desséché ayant une face de serpent a eu le temps de transplanner puisqu'il avait pour couverture des Mangemorts dont Lestrange et Malfoy père. Ce dernier me lança un avada kedavra, mais au dernier moment, je me suis écartée, et ce fut Lestrange qui prit ce sort. Elle était enfin morte, je me pris à être contente. Malfoy père eut le temps de transplanner, et moi, je retournai avec mes amis dans la salle où Draco était étendu. Il respirait à peine, et je retenais mes larmes, je devais l'aider encore une fois… Maugrey Fol Œil m'indiqua que Draco était dans un sale état et que pratiquement rien ne pouvait le sauver. Moi, je restais pétrifiée, mais consciente de mon entourage encore… ensuite, une voix annonça le nombre de blessés et de victimes au nombre de sept, ce qui eut pour effet un relâchement de mes digues : je me mis à pleurer. Je ne pleurais pas vraiment pour les sept victimes et blessés de Voldy, mais plus pour Draco car je venais de réaliser que je l'aimais depuis très longtemps. Seul Harry était au courant de mes sentiments envers Draco car si Ron ou Ginny le savaient, j'étais bonne pour la morgue. Je m'effondrai dans les bras de Harry et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, je me ressaisis. Draco avait encore besoin de moi, il était vivant, et il devait se réveiller, pour que je lui dise que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je demandai à Maugrey où se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. Il m'indiqua la chambre où elle était parquée et, avant d'entendre la suite, je m'y rendais déjà en courant. Bien entendu, auparavant, j'avais demandé à Harry de veiller sur Draco pour moi. Pansy m'indiqua la bibliothèque et le labo à potions, et, quand j'eu pris le nécessaire, je m'enfermais dans un petit salon pour préparer une potion. Entretemps, Ron m'avait avertie qu'il avait vu Draco bouger imperceptiblement. Je me mis à la recherche active de la potion miracle. Enfin, je l'avais sous les yeux. Elle pouvait être prête en une heure. En fait, les livres de la famille Parkinson regorgent de potions revigorantes en tout genre. Celle que j'ai trouvée se prépare en une heure montre en main, mais est très complexe. Une seule erreur et elle est ratée. De plus, Draco avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais en aucun cas le laisser dans cet état… avec la peur au ventre, j'ai préparé cette potion. Entretemps, je revoyais tous les instants passés avec lui, quand je l'ai soigné la première fois, quand un soir, nous nous étions enfermés dans la bibliothèque et qu'il avait failli m'embrasser, quand on a trouvé le sort qui nous protégeait de l'avada kedavra… bref, je revoyais ces moments avec tant de précision que je me suis demandée à un moment si je ne m'étais pas dédoublée afin de penser à lui et de préparer la potion. Il faut croire que les sentiments donnent des ailes afin de ne pas faire d'erreur dans des moments critiques. Bref, en une heure, j'ai eu le temps d'analyser vraiment mes sentiments envers Draco et de les soupeser. Je l'aimais. De tout mon être. C'est ainsi que je pus comprendre jusqu'où remontait l'amour que j'éprouvais envers lui. Je me rappelle le jour où nous nous entraînions dans la bibliothèque de Sirius au sort du bouclier contre l'avada kedavra quand nous parlions des conditions à réunir pour faire ce sort. Pour pouvoir contrer ce sort, il fallait être imprégné de tout l'amour que nous éprouvions envers une personne. Pas un amour fictif, mais un amour pur. Draco me disait que il éprouvait de l'amour envers une jeune fille. Et moi, j'ai tout de suite ressenti un énorme pincement au cœur, comme si on me le brisait, mais j'ai tenu à savoir qui était le sujet de cet amour. Je lui ai demandé s'il s'agissait de Parkinson. Et il me répondit la phrase suivante : « _Sachant que vous la surnommez, à juste titre Parkindog, comment pourrais-je être amoureux d'un spécimen inconnu pareil. Non, Granger, j'aime une autre fille…_» j'ai senti une douleur sourde s'installer dans mon cœur. Mais je me suis souvenue du parchemin. Alors, je l'ai analysé magiquement. Avec un sort révélant qui était le propriétaire de cette magnifique écriture, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Alors, je me suis sentie revivre. L'explication qui me paraissait la plus rationnelle est que je me sentais donc aimée, enfin, et pas en tant qu'amie…

Voilà, j'avais fini la potion que je devais faire boire à celui que j'aime. Alors, je lui ouvrit la bouche et lui fit boire la potion. Celle-ci avait un arrière goût infâme mais un goût de cerise, car j'y avais mis ce fruit, en grande quantité. Mais à ma grande surprise, il ouvrit les yeux et se mis à vomir. Je lui portai donc de l'eau pour qu'il puisse le laver plaies, bosses et égratignures. Il avait l'ai d'avoir subi diverses tortures plus barbares les unes que les autres. Je le mis dans un fauteuil avec mon manteau autour de lui. Il était vivant. Enfin, je ne savais pas comment, mais il était dans un état plus que satisfaisant. A la base, la potion était plutot faite pour maintenir les victimes de ce sort en état stationnaire en attendant les secours. Je lui lançai un sort de réchauffement et de renutrition, vu qu'il avait faim.

Brusquement, je le vis se lever et parcourir en titubant très légèrement la distance qui nous séparait lui et moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, mots qui me firent rougir et me donnèrent envie de pleurer de joie. « _Mon ange, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et je donnerais ma vie juste pour m'assurer que tu sois heureuse. J'aimerais terminer cette conversation seul à seule..._ »

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Mais, comme Draco était encore chancelant, Harry et Ron l'on remis dans son fauteuil. Tout le monde prit dans ma potion et nous tranplanames au QG de l'Ordre. Curieusement, Parkinson se joignit à nous et Harry et Ron se chargèrent de son interrogatoire. Ils s'amuseraient un peu, lui faisant passer le supplice du _rictusempra_.

Moi, après une douche chaude bien méritée, je dormis douze heures d'affilée. Il faisait nuit. Je décidai d'aller rendre visite à Draco dans sa chambre. Je sortis sans faire de bruit, faisant un sortilège silencieux qui reflétait ma présence dans le lit pour trois heures de temps et je me rendis dans la chambre de Draco. Il dormait paisiblement, ayant complètement récupéré. Il y avait Rémus. Alors, je me permis de lui mettre la main sur la bouche et il se réveilla en sursaut. Quand il vit que c'était moi, il voulut parler, mais je l'en empêchai, lui mettant mon index sur la bouche. Alors il me suivit au rez de chaussée, mais passant devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle me tentait, mais Draco voulait me parler de quelque chose de plus important. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler : je me jetai sur lui et me mit à l'embrasser. J'attendais ce moment depuis qu'il était sorti de son coma. Maintenant, avec aucun témoin pour nous déranger, je l'embrassais avidement. Je laissai mes mains courir partout sur son corps, touchant avidement ses pectoraux. Rapidement, je lui ai retiré son t-shirt. Mais au milieu de mon mouvement, il me stoppa :

Mon amour, es-tu sure de ce que tu fais ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer, et je refuses que tu le fasses juste pour me faire plaisir… de plus, je ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas regretter un jour de m'avoir laissé te faire l'amour.

Je ne veux que sentir ton corps contre le mien Dray, en moi, sur moi, sans cette barrière inutile que constituent nos vêtements. Je t'aime j'ai failli te perdre une fois, et je veux être à toi ce soir mon amour.

Il m'énervait à me demander si c'est ce que je voulais vraiment. J'avais envie de lui, plus que tout. Alors, il m'a retiré mon short, mais il m'a laissé ma culotte. J'eu le temps de bloquer silencieusement la porte d'un sort imparable et de nous isoler du bruit, ne permettant à personne de nous entendre de l'extérieur quand je sentis deux bras me soulever et me poser délicatement sur le sofa. Il me retira mon T-shirt et me caressa avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains, tout mon torse, il m'embrassa jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la raison. et il descendit beaucoup plus bas. Il écarta mon Tanga, sans me l'enlever totalement, et il se mit à me… avec sa langue. A la fin, je me suis mise à hurler. Draco me donnait mon premier orgasme. Lui, il se calmait, mais j'ai recommencé à le toucher, dix minutes après, quand j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits. Mais il ne me laissa pas aller plus loin.

J'avais enfin la preuve formelle de son amour. Il m'aimait assez pour ne pas prendre de plaisir et se concentrer juste sur le mien. Je venais de découvrir que chaque instant qui passerait verrait mon amour envers Dray grandir. Il me rhabilla et me prit dans ses bras. J'avais déverrouillé la porte et fait s'évanouir le sort de reflet et fit des lettres dans l'air de la chambre : « Je suis dans la bibliothèque).

Aujourd'hui, l'homme que j'aime a pratiquement tout ce qu'il veut : une famille qui l'aime, des amis sincères, des missions secrètes pour damner le pion à Voldy et un avantage de serpentards, anciens Mangemorts, et rebelles qui se comportaient admirablement bien et qui étaient prets à donner leur vie pour sauver le monde magique.

Je suis prete à mourir pour ma liberté, mais je refuse de vivre dans un monde libre sans Dray. J'ai eu droit à tout ce que je voulais, sauf deux choses : le mariage et un enfant. En effet, faire des enfants dans un monde aussi instable est une folie, une marque d'irresponsabilité.

La guerre n'est pas terminée, les attaques et les victimes sont de plus en plus nombreuses, mais l'amour nous a sauvé d'une mort pire. Car mourir sans savoir qu'on est aimé, je ne le souhaite à personne, quoi que Voldy le mérite parfaitement. Nous avons un nouveau plan. Nous devons renvoyer les anciens partisans de Voldemort chez eux afin de saper les plans du Mal. Oui, c'est une mission suicide, mais tous, nous voulons la paix, et nos rangs ne cessent de grossir. De plus, tous les désignés se sont désignés eux même, sachant qu'il s'agit pratiquement d'une mission suicide. Ils sont prêts à mourir pour la liberté et le bien.

Demain, nous serons vainqueurs, demain, nous serons libres ou morts car notre cri de guerre est : « vivre libre ou mourir ». Mais vu que Voldy est déjà très affaibli, ce sera lui qui mourra, de préférence seul…

Et je pourrais enfin faire mes enfants avec Dray.

**FIN**

Note à mes lecteurs, ce chapitre est la fin de ma première fiction qui était sensé être un OS à la base. Mais suite à une demande implicite, j'ai du faire une sorte de suite mais qui n'en est pas, comme vous venez de le remarquer, une vraie suite. C'est juste le point de vue de Hermione.

Momiji64, Lavande Brown Potter, Ladyhope1, Valalyeste, Yalta08: Gros bisous à vous les filles et merci de m'avoir lue…

Juste une petite précision : Momiji, je continue à faire ces satanées nuits blanches…lol.

10


End file.
